


一个冬天的故事

by Lalaith_Airfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3不会数中文字数, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Diary/Journal, Fluff and Angst, Gen Work, Guilty Dean, Holidays, Homeless Castiel, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Lonely Castiel, Possibly Pre-Destiel, Possibly Pre-Slash, Retelling of first half Season 9 from Cas POV, Sick Castiel, Thanksgiving, 中文, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Airfree/pseuds/Lalaith_Airfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事时间设定在第九季。Cas生病了，Dean发现了一本Cas记录自己身为人类的经历的日记。从Cas的角度重新讲述第九季前半段。关于生病、受伤/安抚、日记的同人。大量有关恐惧/孤独的Cas的内容，还有等量的关于内疚的Dean的内容。<br/>也是一篇节日主题同人——包括Cas渡过的感恩节，故事结束时是圣诞节。</p><p>不含CP，但整个故事突出了Cas和Dean之间深厚的友谊，如果你有意的话很容易可以把它联想成Pre-Destiel。反正我（原作者）有这个意思 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 冬至日第一天

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Winter's Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654327) by [NorthernSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSparrow/pseuds/NorthernSparrow). 



_含自设的第九季圣诞故事。灵感来自从Cas的角度重温“人类Castiel”的故事线。从我的经验来说，破碎而孤单地身处在一个陌生的文化里可能会经历比邪恶力量的编剧意识到的更多困难、困惑和孤独，而我想尝试设想这些对Castiel来说会有多难。所以：这个故事重温了从我不是天使（第九季第三集，Cas被赶出地堡）到圣恐（第九季第九集，Cas被抓住并受到折磨）的故事/剧情，但是是从Cas的角度。从圣恐事件中途开始与原作不同（在本故事中，Cas没有偷取任何人的荣光而保持了作为人类的身份）然后接圣诞节。_

_剧情需要我把第九季开始的事件安排到了仲夏到初冬，圣恐则发生在感恩节刚过的时候。故事从圣恐事件发生的几周之后开始。Gadreel离开了，Sam被惹火了，可怜的Kevin死了……Castiel跑哪儿去了呢？_

_哦还有，这是冬至后的第一天，离圣诞节只有四天啦。_

 

————————————————————————

 

他的手机在仪表盘上嗡嗡响起来的时候，Dean正忙着把英派拉塞进早高峰的车流里，好开上那条往东离开拉皮特城的高速路。太阳还没升起来呢；这会儿是早上7点，但在这个季节的南达科他州太阳升起来得很晚，而在昏暗的晨光里挤进早高峰的车流可不是件容易的事。Dean瞥了Sam一眼，含混的想着他会不会帮忙接下电话，但Sam正闭着眼睛歪在副驾驶门上，快要打起瞌睡的样子。看起来帮不上什么忙。

可能也不想帮什么忙。

Dean想办法挤进了车流，从仪表盘上抄起手机，瞟了一眼屏幕。闪烁的电子屏上显示着“未知来电”。

他皱起眉毛。未知来电很少见。他们刚彻底搞定了一次狩猎——一个很简单的闹鬼案子，困难的部分纯粹在于试图跟Sam合作带来的尴尬。无论如何，狩猎完成了，Dean不认为还有人会为那个案子打电话过来。这通电话是关于什么新案子吗？知道这个特殊号码的人可不多。

Dean按下“接听”然后说：“嘿，是谁？”

“请问我可以跟Dean Winchester通话吗？”一个女性的声音说。

“你是谁？”Dean又问道。（手机守则第一条就是在向陌生人确认自己的真实姓名之前先搞清来电话的是谁）

“我是从华盛顿斯波坎的东部地区医院打来的。您是Dean Winchester吗？”

医院。哈。也许是另一个案子？停尸房里的奇妙历险？

“对，什么事？”Dean说。

“请问您是否认识一位Steve Smith?”

Dean犹豫了。他不认识这名字，但手机守则第二条就是不管谁在什么时候问起来，永远装作你知道任何一个名字。那有可能是某个猎人同行需要不在场证明或者背景故事。

不过“Steve Smith”倒是个新名字。Steve Smith……

哦。等等。

_Steve。_

事实上，Dean不久前听过那个名字。在几个月之前。

在爱达荷的那一家Gas-n-Sip便利店里。

而且，“Smith”，他们最常用的假姓氏。

Cas。肯定是Cas。

Dean叹了口气。Cas肯定又试着自己解决案子呢。就像几周前他在怀俄明酒吧里尝试搞定那个摩托车手惨死的事件似的。Dean曾经试过让他安顿下来，回到他在Gas-n-Sip那令人兴奋的新生活里去；是Cas又试图拓展业务开始狩猎了吗？Dean把Cas送走得太匆忙，没花时间坐下来跟他好好谈谈他保持低调、避免卷进麻烦里的重要性。（咳，那时候其实是Gadreel非要撵Cas走。Dean那会儿没什么选择的余地。）

后知后觉的，Dean意识到那之后他都没顾得上查看Cas的状况。太多事把他绊住了。

再加上Gadreel杀死Kavin等等的事。

“先生，您听到了吗？您认识一位Steve Smith吗？”

“厄……是的。”Dean说。“Steve…Smith。对，我认识一个叫Steve Smith的。”

Sam睁开眼往Dean这边看过来；他终究还是醒了。Dean用嘴型跟他比划着“Cas”，Sam在电话那边的人继续说下去的时候坐直了点，“Steve昨晚被我们医院收治了。不幸的是他没能告诉我们任何联系人，但我们刚刚找到了他的上一位雇主，对方告诉我们您在他的档案内被列为唯一的紧急联系人。请问，您是否知道Steve有任何我们可以联系到的家人？情况紧急。”

 

————————————————————————

 

Dean拐进下一个出口，在匝道下面让英派拉打了个急弯，掉头开上了下一条辅路。不过两分钟之后他们已经又朝西边去了。但是到斯波坎得开上很久——超过12小时。他们得深夜才能到。

那位护士不愿在电话中给出太多信息；只说Cas“病情严重”并且“情况紧急”。Dean放任自己想象这意味多么糟糕的情况。他只能把车开得尽量快，记起他上一次见到Cas，几周前在那个怀俄明酒吧里，当Cas出人意料的穿着他那身时髦崭新的FBI行头出现的时候。Dean本想之后联系他；他真的想。但Gadreel的噩梦随之降临，然后是失去凯文的重创，这事就从他脑子里溜过去了。

Dean用手指敲打着方向盘，生着自己的气。 _应该打电话问问Cas的情况的，_ 他想。 _Kevin死后我太混乱了顾不上想这个。_

失去Kevin的伤痛仍很鲜明，并且将永远如此，但毕竟已经过去了几周，最初的震惊已经开始消退。Gadreel几天后就被驱逐了出去（在Crowley的帮助下），而Sam看起来已经基本康复了，虽然他彻底跟Dean闹翻了。情况已经沉淀到了一个悲伤，但相对可控，并且稳定的状态。

Dean真的应该抽时间打电话问问Cas的情况的。

现在他盯着前方穿越南达科他山脉的漫漫长路。Sam没好气的沉默着。

 _事实是，_ Dean想， _我不想给他打电话。不想打扰他。不想把他卷进这一切里。_

_好吧……不想承认我搞砸的多彻底。_

因为如果Dean给Cas打了电话，Dean就不得不告诉Cas关于Gadreel的整件事。Dean就不得不解释他搞砸的有多彻底。还有为什么Cas最后被撵了出去。还有最后Kevin是怎么为Dean的错误承担最终后果的。

 

————————————————————————

 

回溯到夏末，他在地堡跟Castiel道别的时候简直尴尬到不行。Cas在Dean在前门目送他离开的时候非常安静。当Dean把那个可怜的小旅行袋递给他的时候他一个字都没说——那是Dean那会儿能搜集起来给他的一切了。那就是个地堡里找来的差劲的皮质单肩包。那个包里里外外都很糟糕。糟糕的皱缩、斑驳的皮子；糟糕的坏掉的搭扣；糟糕的背带，Dean试着用鞋带把那玩意儿接了回去。但那是Dean能找出来给他的唯一一个包了。

Dean塞进包里的一切也都很糟糕：卷起来的糟糕的82美元现金（那时Dean手边的全部），一把糟糕的零钱（从英派拉的零钱格里匆匆挖出来的），还有Dean的一只糟糕的备用手机和它的充电器。还有，也许是最糟糕的部分——两条牛肉干和一包该死的沙丁鱼。那是当时厨房里能找到的所有吃的了。

当Cas打开包看着里面的东西时Dean缩了缩。

“抱歉。”Dean最后说，声音沙哑，“我能找到的都在里面了。”

Cas回答了他，“没事的，Dean。我理解。”但他脸上的表情现实的一清二楚：这不是没事，而且他也不理解。

Cas看了他最后一眼，然后就转身离开了，踏上那条长长的通往大路的车道，走进阴冷的清晨里。甚至没有说再见。

“我会打电话给你的，”Dean之后看着他步履艰难的背影说。Cas当时已经走出了十好几码。他没有停下脚步。

Dean一直不确定他是否听见了自己的话。

 

————————————————————————

 

Dean用前往斯波坎行程的第一段——还有中间和最后一段——重温着那一刻，还有在Gas-n-Sip的那天，以及在怀俄明酒吧的那天。在脑海里为这一切来来回回呵斥着自己。

Sam也一样没闲着；他同样把行程的第一段（还有中间和最后一段）用来让Dean不好过。头一个小时里Sam甚至一个字都没说，他也不必说什么。到了这个份上，Sam只消坐在Dean边上摆出一副斯多葛派的沉默劲头，无声的发射愧疚射线就足够让Dean难受的了。

他们俩都知道发生了什么。无论从什么角度看来，Dean都真的搞砸了。

 _可我是在试着保住我兄弟的命，_ Dean不停地想着。 _这有那么糟吗？_

Dean埋头专心开车，两只手抓着方向盘，盯着窗外掠过的十二月的萧瑟景象。光秃秃的黑色树枝划过，凸显在暗灰色的云朵背景上。零零落落的，树木让位给宽阔空荡的冻土地和死去的、被今年的初雪冻住的麦茬。 _冬至日的第一天_ ，Dean想起来。 _离圣诞节还有四天。_

Sam现在差不多恨透了Dean，没有显出任何原谅他的迹象。Kevin死了。Cas“病情严重”，正在接受重病特别护理。

这实在没什么圣诞节的感觉。

 

————————————————————————

 

在沉默了一个小时之后Sam最终开口了：“我难以相信你甚至没问问他怎么样了。”

“我知道。”Dean说。

“我指的都不是过去的这几个星期。我是说，在过去的这 _六个月_ 里。你搞什么。我说真的，Dean，你他妈搞什么。”

“我 _知道_ 。我本来想的，我就是——你那会儿糟透了，我太担心Gadreel会发现我跟Cas聊过了，那样他也许会拍屁股走人丢下你等死。而且Cas _有_ 我的号码，他有，他可以打过来的。而且Sam，他事实上过得不错！他有份工作，他弄明白了很多事，他就正适应呢。至少直到怀俄明那时候。他那时候看起来不错，不是吗？”

Sam勉强地点了点头。

Dean补充道，“说实话，我就是打算离他远一点别再给他惹麻烦。”

Sam生气似的短哼了一声，看向侧窗外。他开始一手把玩着车窗玻璃升降器的把手打发时光，来回拨弄着那上面的金属小圆球。Dean认识这一套：生气似的哼声，沉默的凝视窗外，玩小球来打发时间；这些都表示“Sam还在火大”。

Dean又试了一次，说道：“我说，他可能没事。他是病了，但是他很顽强，你知道他什么样。他会没事的。那家伙至少有九条命，就我所知他跟上头管事儿的那位关系好着呢，而且他也就刚用掉了三四条命。我甚至敢说他没告诉医院直接联系我们是因为他想保持独立，你明白吗？但我们会照顾好他的。我们会把他从那儿弄出来，带他回地堡去，在那儿他能好好休息，而且我们还会让他过个美妙的圣诞节，摆满了让他吃到撑的南瓜派，还有礼物和其他什么的。一切都会好的。”

Sam沉默了一阵子。

十分钟之后：“我不明白你为什么没 _至少_ 打个电话给他，Dean。”

这将是一次难熬的车程。

 

————————————————————————

 

“啊，您是Steve Smith的紧急联系人？我们早晨电话联系过的那位？”

“对。”Dean说。他已经越过这位护士的肩膀往ICU区张望着，寻找着Cas，但隔着一张张白色的小帘子他什么也看不见。“他怎么样？发生了什么？”

“他是昨天深夜被送进来的，大概24小时之前。”护士说着，在护士站的文件中翻找着，抽出一份贴着“STEVE SMITH”的医疗记录表夹。她看起来不急着带他们去找Cas，而是边在表格夹中翻找着边说：“他被发现横躺在几个街区外的一家店铺门前。不幸的是人们似乎把他当成了在那里睡觉的无家可归者，因此只是从他身边走过去了。但感谢上帝，一位保安决定去弄清他的情况并随后发现他病了。他患了肺炎；我们猜测他是否正试图到这儿来。当那位保安发现他的时候他已经出现了低温症。除此之外他似乎已经因为几星期前的某些意外受了一些伤。”

“已经受了些伤？”Dean问，“什么意思？”

“他的胸口和脸上有很多伤口和擦伤，”护士说着，抬头瞥向他们。“他甚至还带着不少缝针。我是说，在被送来这里之前，他已经带着缝合过的伤口了。所有伤看起来都是几周前造成的。看起来很像是车祸弄的。但奇怪的是那些伤口细看起来似乎像是来自刀刃。你们知道他可能遭遇了什么吗？”

“不知道。”Sam在长得略微有点过分的沉默后摇着头回答。

Dean耸耸肩，试着不让自己的表情露馅。

天使。天使又一次找到了Cas。要么是一场死斗，要么是他（ _再次_ ）被狠狠折磨了一通。如果那些伤是“几周前造成的”，这件事可能就发生在Dean把Cas从怀俄明酒吧赶走之后。

“ _不晓得_ 他怎么会 _自己把自己_ 搞成这样。”Sam说着，愤怒的瞪了Dean一眼。Dean盯着地板。

“嘛，幸运的是大部分伤口都在愈合。”护士说着，把视线移回表格夹上。“尽管很缓慢。而且它们显然对他的整体健康状况毫无裨益。我担心他这会儿病情非常严重。啊！这是我在找的那张表。”她从表格夹上抬起头来，拿起笔准备记录一些细节。“在我带你们去见他之前，我需要了解你们和Steve的关系。你们两人的都需要。你们跟他有多熟？还有顺便说一句——”她高高挑起一边眉毛说：“先跟你们打好招呼，如果你们不是家属，那我恐怕只能告诉你们很有限的关于他的情况，而且这也表示你们不能在20点后留在他身边。”她瞟了一眼墙上的时钟。Dean随着她看过去；现在已经过了23点。

护士再次问道：“所以你们跟他是什么关系？”

“他是我们的家人，”Dean说，“你看，他是我们的……厄……”他犹豫了。

护士等着他的回答。

“表亲。”Sam说，而Dean在同时说了“兄弟”。

护士眨了眨眼睛，Dean说：“表亲，也是兄弟。你看，我们的母亲的姐姐……厄，这事儿有点复杂。家族秘密之一，明白？适应起来有点费劲。不管怎么说，他在哪儿？”

那护士开始显得有点怀疑，但她咕哝着：“家属，好。”她在表格夹里写了条记录，然后又抬起头来。“让我直说吧。他情况危急。他被发现时处于昏迷中，并且到现在都没有恢复意识。他目前的状况非常糟糕。你们确定你们不知道任何…… _其他_ 家属？任何我们应该知道的人？情况紧急。如果有其他任何跟他关系密切的人，我们必须立刻通知他们。”

“厄，没有……其他人了。”Dean说完吞了吞口水。“非常确定。厄，他会好起来的，对吗？”

护士对他摆出一副谨慎而中立的表情。“他正在接受最好的照料。医生稍后会跟你们谈谈。”

这听起来一点也不好。

Dean的声音卡在了喉咙里，Sam不得不接过话茬：“我们现在能见他了吗？”

“鉴于你们是，厄， _直系亲属_ ，是的，你们想待多久都可以。特别是看起来也不会有其他人了。”她合上表格夹，把它插回架子上。“不过，要记得他不太可能清醒过来。而且他插了呼吸机；他无法自主呼吸。如果他真醒过来，他也说不了话。”

最后，她领着他们走向那些小病房中的一间，撩起了帘子。

 

————————————————————————

 

Cas几乎让人认不出来了。

他被层层叠叠的被单和加热垫紧紧包裹着，但他是那么瘦，看上去几乎被淹没在下面。周围布满了管子和电线。几条粗粗的蓝色波形管搭在床的一边，连接着另一条直接插入他嗓子内的管子，他的胸口上连着更多的管子和电线，两只胳膊上都插着静脉注射，手指上夹着测量夹。他的床头前立着整整一排仪器，包括一台庞大的呼吸机。那台机器正发出规律的 _咔-噗嘶_ 的声响，间隔大约三秒左右。

Cas闭着眼睛。他的脸孔显得沧桑而疲惫；他看上去比Dean上一次见到他的时候老了好几岁。就像那位护士说的一样，他的脸上有不少瘀伤；混杂的紫色、青色和黄色遍布他的两颊和鼻梁，还有些散落在他的额头和下巴上。那些瘀伤看起来已经存在了好几个星期，经历了足够的时间才变成这种格外鲜明的颜色。瘀伤覆盖下的皮肤冰冷而苍白；甚至他的嘴唇都有些发青。他左眼上方的一道口子已经被仔细缝合过了。他本就粗粝的胡茬此时看上去更粗糙了，大概已经有一周左右没有被刮过。他的头发也长得有些长了；它们乱糟糟的垂在他的脸旁，看上去纤细杂乱，带着病态的黯哑，看上去几天没洗过了。

看到这样不整洁的Castiel让人觉得很诡异。他看上去比在炼狱的时候还要糟糕。

猛地，Dean记起来仅仅几周前Cas在怀俄明酒吧看起来是那么的精神焕发，整洁而快乐。还有他刚刚看到Dean和Sam时微笑的样子。

Dean仓促地转身走向放在Cas脚边的角落处的一把椅子。他扑通一下坐下去，挪了挪两只脚，盯着自己的双手。

Sam却显得很平静；他径直走向病床，越过所有管子和电线轻拍着Cas的一只手。“嘿，Cas，”他说，“你怎么样？是我，Sam。Dean也在这儿。我们来看看你的情况。”

唯一的回答来自呼吸机发出的规律的 _咔-噗嘶_ 的声响。

Sam把另一把椅子拉到Cas身旁，略带愤怒地瞥了Dean一眼，转回身看着Cas。“嘿，Cas，看起来你被狠揍了一顿，哈？不过你这会儿会没事的。Dean和我会在这儿陪着你的。你会没事的。要坚持住……”

Sam喋喋不休地说着。Dean坐在角落里又凉又不舒服的塑料椅子上看着他们。即使从这里他也能，配合着呼吸机将空气注入他虚弱的肺部的 _咔-噗嘶_ 声，Cas的胸口规律性地起伏着，这是他全身唯一的动静。

Dean不得不咬住嘴唇，免得自己告诉Sam他跟Cas交谈的尝试明摆着是徒劳。显而易见Cas根本听不到Sam的话。

几分钟后医生来了，打断了Sam单方面的交谈，并告诉了他们一些令人沮丧的事。Cas显然患了流感，这“加上他因为其他伤势导致的虚弱状态”把他拖垮了，最终发展成了细菌性肺炎。随后的低温症显然又雪上加霜。医生飞快地说着“糟糕的身体状况”、“呼吸困难”、“他能撑到现在简直是奇迹”、“没剩多少力气”、“接下来的24小时非常关键”，加上最后俗套的“别放弃希望”。

 _通常的全套废话，_ Dean想着，回忆起Bobby临终的时候。

医生走了之后，Sam和Dean又回到了各自原本的位置；Dean坐在角落里的破塑料椅子上，Sam坐在Cas身边的另一把椅子上。Sam盯着Cas看了一会儿，低声说道：“他不该一个人沦落成这样。”

“我知道。”

“我是说， _肺炎_ ？跟恶魔、半神和大天使打了这么多年，最后却是肺炎把他击倒了？他可能连自己冻坏了都不知道。”Sam看向Dean，“我们应该盯着点他的。”

又开始了。“我知道。”Dean说。

“你本来该想办法保持联系的，Dean。而且你不该 _等到这个星期_ 才告诉我你在怀俄明那会儿就那么把他一个人赶走了。我驱逐Gadreel后的那一秒你就该告诉我。Cas身处所有那些天使中间，他们中有一半都想杀了他，而他没有荣光、没有力量、一无所有？他肯定就跟砧板上的肉一样。他得独自面对这一切？现在， _肺炎_ ？”

“我 _知道_ ，好吗？我 _知道_ 。看，我 _告诉过_ 你，Gadreel说过——他威胁过——”Dean闭上嘴。他们已经重复过这些话上百万次了。

Sam省掉了叹息，伸直了双腿。让Dean意外的，他没再继续这话题。也许Sam也已经受够了。

有一阵子他们就坐在那儿看着Cas，听着那 _咔-噗嘶_ 的声响。

“我去买点咖啡。”Sam最后开口了，把自己从椅子上拽起来。“嘿，你知道，我们可能该找间旅馆房间。我来值第一班——我今天晚上可以陪着他，你可以去睡。你开了一整天车了。如果他的情况有变化我会打给你的。

“别，”Dean说。“我来值第一班。你去睡。”

Sam扭头看着他，“你刚刚连着开了12个钟头的车，Dean。你累透了。”

“我来值第一班。”Dean说。

Sam面无表情地盯着他看了一会，最后说：“好吧。”他耸耸肩膀，揉着脖子扮了个鬼脸。“我没太多可抱怨的。也乐得在真正的床上睡会儿。街对面往右一点就有家旅店；我会呆在那儿。但一旦有任何变化你立刻就得给我打电话。”他转回头看着Cas。“我认真地，Dean，你敢不打电话的，如果……比如，你得立刻打给我……”

“我知道。”Dean说，“我会打的。”

Sam又看了Dean一眼，而Dean甚至不敢对上他的目光。

“我先给你买点咖啡去。”Sam说完离开了。

至少这算是种友善的表示。

Dean坐在那里听着反复的咔-噗嘶声和外面的模糊声响：护士和医生的交谈，人们推着仪器、轮椅和轮床在外面来来回回。

而Dean看着Cas。

把Cas变得让人认不出来的，Dean想，不是那些瘀伤或是苍白，而是他的脸现在看起来是那么的松弛、空白。Dean原本时常觉得Cas相对表情稀少，但这一刻他意识到他是大错特错了。也许Cas不常微笑，是的，但他的表情中总是带着那种充满智慧的专注。没有了那双明亮的蓝眼睛四处张望——有时庄严而悲伤，有时好奇的睁大，但永远警醒——那看起来不像是Castiel了。

他真的在里面吗？他有没有可能已经脱离了皮囊？

但他没有荣光。没有荣光他是无法脱离的。他不再是位天使了。他只可能还在里面。

_咔-噗嘶。_

Sam回来时手里端着两杯咖啡，肩膀上挂着个破烂的皮背包。一个看起来该死的眼熟的背包。他把一杯咖啡递给Dean，然后抓起包说：“Cas的。”

“什么？”Dean说着，坐直了点。

“那个护士看来决定相信我们真的是家属。我觉得她只是找不到其他可以通知的人了。我可能唤起了她的一点圣诞情结。不管怎么说，这是Cas的物品，或者说他带在身上的东西，我们应该拿走它们或者收好它们之类之类的。”Sam把包丢到Dean膝盖上。Dean把手里的咖啡放到旁边的小架子上，双手抓着那个包。对。同一个包。边缘磨得更厉害了，带着一些好像是新溅上的深色污点。可能是干掉的血迹。

Sam碰了碰Dean的肩膀。Dean抬头看着他，有点意外。

Sam说：“或许跟他稍微聊聊吧。”

“他在昏迷中，Sam。”Dean说。他的声音有些沉重，“他一个字儿也听不见。”

Sam耸了耸肩。“就跟他聊聊吧。你永远也不知道结果。”他又拍了拍Dean的肩膀，友善的让人惊讶的告别用的那种，呷了一口自己的咖啡。“好了，我走了。我会在7点的时候回来，好吧？”

Dean点点头，而Sam最后一次转向Cas，也同样拍了拍他的肩膀。“坚持住，Cas，”Sam说，“我们看好你。圣诞节快到了，你不能错过圣诞节，所以好起来，好吧？我早上会回来的。Dean会陪着你。Dean就在这儿。”

Sam走了。剩Dean独自一人伴着反复的 _咔-噗嘶_ ，伴着寂静、一动不动的Castiel。

 

————————————————————————

 

咖啡在Dean想起来喝它之前就冷了。

Dean最终把自己挪到了更近些的那把椅子上。Cas的包放在他膝盖上。

最后他唤起足够的自己，说了声：“嗨，Cas。”却想不出除此之外还能说些什么。

过了一会儿他想要打开那个背包。

里面没多少东西。Cas的天使刃在里面，上面贴着一张字条，写着“ _在夹克衫袖子里发现的——Steve Smith——请和其他私人物品放在一起_ ”。天使刃下面是一卷整洁的衣服，包括一件干净的系扣衬衫，被衬衫仔细包裹着的一套干净的内衣裤和一双袜子，还有一只小塑料封口袋，里面装着一只廉价牙刷、一管旅行装牙膏、一把看上去干净的剃刀和一瓶旅行装的除臭剂。

哈，很显然Cas学会了如何像人类那样轻装简行。看，他终于 _已经_ 适应了。

Dean把这些东西尽量整齐地卷回去，放在Cas小小的滚轮床头桌上，再次翻着包里。那些衣服原本盖住了一本蓝色的螺旋装订笔记本。一支圆珠笔别在金属圈上。在本下面是另一个小塑料封口袋，里面装着2美元纸币，一个5美分镍币，三个1美分硬币，一串车钥匙，还有几张塑料身份卡。Dean把那几张身份卡从袋子里够出来看着。

其中一个是简单的胸卡，上面写着“嗨，我是STEVE”。几个月前Dean曾经见过Cas佩戴着这个，在爱达荷的Gas-n-Sip便利店里。

另两张是更正式一些的Gas-n-Sip员工身份卡。上面印着Cas的照片，下面贴着Steve Smith的名字，还有一个雇员身份编号，店铺的地址，还有Gas-n-Sip的企业编号。医院一定是通过这些找到了Cas的老板，那个有Dean的联系信息的家伙。

Dean琢磨着那张照片。极少的情况下，当Cas想办法收起习惯性的歪头和皱眉之后，他有时候会露出一种不设防而又无辜的表情，看上去无可救药的愚蠢，但又非常的可爱。这张照片上他正是那这样的表情：他的眉毛挑得高高的，蓝色的眼睛又大又亮，眼中带着像是头一次看到整个广阔的世界般的光彩。他的嘴角挂着一个几不可查的浅笑。

这差不多跟Dean见过他最开心的时候一样。

 _这肯定是他刚开始这份工作的时候_ ，Dean想。

Dean把两张身份卡放回封口袋里，把袋子放到那一小卷衣服旁边，然后拿起了那本蓝色记事本。这是本廉价的螺旋装订写作本，纸页上画着横线，那种孩子们用来在学校写笔记的本子。它的外表像所有被带着四处走了一段时间、并且经常被使用的本子那样折皱、歪扭。他打开本子。第一页上用Cas整洁、优雅的字体写着：

 

————————————————————————

 

 

 

> 当Dean来电话时要问他的事：
> 
> 1\. 问他好不好 / Sam好不好  
>  2\. 考虑问能不能回去（谨慎提问）  
>  3\. 其他：

            - 为什么Dean不愿让我跟Sam交谈？Sam非常生我的气？

            - 有任何关于Metatron的消息吗？关于天使的？关于石碑的翻译？

            - 我能帮上什么忙？肯定有些事情我依然能够帮得上。

            - 提醒Dean我现在听不到祈祷了——如果他试图通过祈祷跟我联系我是听不到的。

            - 真的需要关于金钱的建议

            - 购买一辆汽车需要哪些手续

            - 工作需要的身份证明/居民身份证明？已经有几次需要用到这些。

            - 需要有关除了始终用刀杀人之外的自我保护形式的建议。不想杀生

            - 剪发？除臭？我已经在避难所学会了清洁牙齿和清洁头发，但还有许多疑问。需要规矩些的外表。得适应。

            - 关于衣物的建议。比我意识到的更分门别类。真的需要适应。

            - 关于没有钱的时候如何找到睡觉的地方的建议；不想像上次一样使另一处避难所的人们陷入危机。需要自己生活，但在哪儿睡觉？

            - 关于食物的建议。多少食物是必要的/通常的饥饿程度？

            - 整夜、每天夜晚颤抖是否对健康不利。现在是九月——晚上公园里的温度在降低。这是有害的，或者只是不舒适？

            - 如何控制所有恐惧——这会让Dean看轻我吗——别问这个。

            - 如何停止做恶梦

 

————————————————————————

 

Dean坐在那里，盯着那张清单，嘴里发干。

_咔-噗嘶。_


	2. 九月

Dean又读了一遍那份可怕的清单，啪的一声合上记事本站起身来。他把笔记本放回Cas破旧的背包里，小心地把它放到最深处。然后他把Cas装着现金和身份卡的封口袋放到笔记本上，再在上面压上那一卷衣服，最后把天使刃放在上面。那本笔记本终于被安全的掩藏起来，Dean合上背包，把它轻轻地放到Cas的小滚轮床头桌上。他将小桌推到房间另一边顶着墙的位置，然后再次回到Cas床边坐了下来。

但随后Dean发现自己漫步到桌边，几乎已经把皮背包拿了起来。“别想。”他冲自己咕哝着，“我不该看。”反正它读起来非常令人痛苦；而且看起来那好像还是某些很私人的东西？因此Dean强迫自己转回身去，回到Cas的椅子上。

可现在他根本安不下心来坐着。他站起身来，双手抱胸，又看了一眼Cas瘀伤满布的面孔和紧闭的双眼；看着Cas的胸口随着呼吸机每一次 _咔-噗嘶_ 的声响缓缓起伏。

Dean转向别处。

然后发现自己又向那张放着皮背包的小桌走去。“别想。”他再次咕哝着，转向别处。

不久他就开始沿着Cas和皮背包之间的单调折线来来回回地往返。

最终Dean双手耙过头发，调转方向离开ICU区去寻找食物。尽管他其实并不是很饿。

通过太多次深夜在医院陪护的经验，Dean知道每家医院里都会有一个24小时营业的自助餐厅（通常位于建筑物完全相反的那一边，最最不方便的角落里）。他溜达回大厅，找到一些标着“咖啡厅”的指示牌，然后跟着它们走进一条铺着油毡的走廊，毫无疑问这条走廊正是通向大楼另外一边的。他穿过一个又一个诊区——化验室、CT室、放射科、化疗室、内科。他没留意自己穿过了多少地方，因为他的脑子里始终反复回响着同一句话：

_当Dean来电话时要问他的事。_

_当Dean来电话时要问他的事。_

_当Dean来电话时要问他的事。_

_“当”他来电话时_ ，Dean想。 _不是“如果”。当。_

整条长走廊里都飘着淡淡的医院固有的气味——一种漂白剂、酒精棉签和碘酒混合的气味。也许还夹杂着些许病人和将死者浑浊的呼吸。这气味唤起的记忆太过鲜明：父亲去世的时候、Bobby瘫痪的时候、Lisa濒死的时候，还有Sam生命危急的时候。在他的生命中，Dean曾经太多次坐在一张又一张病床边。彻夜不眠。等待。期盼。

甚至祈祷。

通常是向Castiel祈祷。

Cas在帮得上忙的时候总会伸出援手。即使是在他无法出手相助的时候，他也会前来，或是打电话过来。也许他有时候是带着些许Castiel式的唐突和生硬；但无论何时，当Dean真的需要他的时候，Cas总会试着帮助他。

等Dean走到自助餐厅的时候，他仅剩的胃口也已经荡然无存。这家自助餐厅很小，只有些堆在加热管下面的汉堡和油炸食品，外加摞在冷柜里的几杯酸奶、几盒预制沙拉和三明治。附近的小桌旁散布着一些在深夜的医院里常会见到的人们：几位面带忧虑的家属郁郁地盯着一盘没动过的炸薯条；一桌穿着蓝色消毒服、意外地爽朗的医院工作人员正跟一对趁着晚班休息时间吞吃汉堡的内科急救专家聊天；还有一位拖着输液架行走的患者，正出于某种目的试图购买五包薯片。

Dean并未真的注意到他们当中的任何一个。

_当Dean来电话时要问他的事……_

他买了一杯咖啡，扭头返回ICU。

当他回到Cas的ICU病房，他再次在Cas旁边的椅子上坐下，拿着他的新一杯咖啡，盯着Cas看了一阵子。

“你写了一整份清单，哈，Cas。”Dean最终说道。

当然了，Cas没有回答。

_咔-噗嘶。_

“一整份清单，为了等我终于改正我的混账德行给你打电话的时候，哈。一整份该死的清单。”

略微思索了一下，Dean继续说道：“你买这整个本子就是为了写这份清单，是不是？所以它才写在第一页上，对吧？”

几个月前的那一幕再次涌进Dean的脑海中：在地堡门前告别的时刻。那个寒冷而寂静的清晨。晨雾在树木间盘旋；Cas垂着头，疲惫地走远。而Dean——毫无用处、毫无意义、太吝啬也太迟的——说：“我会打电话给你的。”

当Dean注意到他新买的咖啡也已经冷掉时他叹了口气。他站起来把两个杯子清空（新买的这杯，还有Sam之前买来的那杯），把冷咖啡倒进房间角落处的小水槽里，然后把空杯子丢进垃圾桶。在走回椅子的路上他必须经过那张滚轮床头桌所在的角落，不知怎么的他发现自己停下脚步，打开了背包，不经意间他的双手已经拿出了天使刃，然后是那卷衣服和封口袋，翻出了下面的蓝色笔记本。随后他坐在Cas身边，那本蓝色的螺旋装订笔记本就拿在手里。

他皱着眉毛盯着本子破旧的蓝色封面看了一会儿。

Dean再次瞥向Cas。毫无声息。一动不动。显然他无法跟Dean再说上些什么了。但Cas无疑是有些事情想问的。

_当Dean来电话时要问他的事……_

“好吧，Cas。”Dean说着，边抬起头看向Cas瘀伤满布的面孔边翻开了笔记本。“你还有什么想问的？因为我现在会听你说的，我保证。”

尽管Cas听不到，Dean还是忍不住为自己差劲的话缩了缩。这也催使他跟着说道：“抱歉让你久等了。”

这听起来更差劲了。事实上，差劲透了。

他说得太吝啬，也迟得太久。

Dean继续盯着Cas看了一阵，猜想着Cas也许能够听到些许只言片语。但Cas仍旧像之前一样一动不动、毫无声息。

_咔-噗嘶。_

Dean颤抖着吸了口气，翻开了第二页。

————————————————————————

第二页顶端用整洁的大字写着“爱达荷州，雷克斯福德”，这一页的余下部分是一张美丽而细致的手绘小镇地图。地图整个围绕着镇中心处Cas标记着“大学”的一大块区域展开。Dean知道雷克斯福德的大学是一所保守的宗教学校；这所大学看上去也是这个镇子存在的主要原因，学校之外的地方实在乏善可陈。Cas画下了雷克斯福德几乎所有的小街道，甚至还包括20号街道上的一些店铺和微型的市立机场，即使如此整张地图依然没能填满一张纸。地图上仔细地标注着数十个场所，通常都配有简短的注释：一处巴士车站，短短的清单列出了前往爱达荷州其他城市的车费（以及返回堪萨斯的车费，这发现狠狠地给了Dean一击）；镇图书馆，配有开放日和开放时间；一家自助洗衣店（旁边有一颗大星号，注释“1.25美元/缸，不含烘干，肥皂0.75美元”），一家基督教青年会（大星号，注释“淋浴1美元”）；一家披萨店，注释写着“晚上11点关门，有时分发未售出的披萨”；还有一家杂货店，附有该店将腐败的食物丢进公共垃圾桶的时间和公共垃圾桶的清理时间。

地图还勾勒出了几个公园，每一个都注明了“可供安睡”或“危险，不可过夜”，还有标明Cas曾经尝试过的过夜地点的缩略图。

Cas在对页上写下了几段话：

 

> 需要查找安全、暖和、干燥的睡眠场所。大学生们告诉我这里没有避难所；需要寻找某处住房。（可以要求搭车到其他有无家可归人员避难所的大城市，但不想像之前一样危害到其他人。最好在小镇子里独自生活？受到威胁的人数较少，被发现的风险也较低？）汽车旅馆？公寓？
> 
> 至少需要隔天进食。废弃食品在没有烹饪条件的前提下并非总能食用。不具备烹饪技能。虽然有时候能够找到可食用的水果和乳酪，但没有地方储存它们。如果留到过夜会被老鼠们窃取。披萨店是相对可靠的食物来源，大约每两天会有2块未售出的披萨。注意：裤腰在日益变松。需要记得留意我的皮囊每周体重下降的幅度。也许需要每天进食而非隔天？**记得问Dean这个。
> 
> 需要保持手机随时有电，否则Dean无法打电话过来。可以在图书馆内给它充电。

————————————————————————

Dean缓缓地翻过纸页，发现接下来的几页纸上都挤满了密密麻麻的笔记，Cas优雅、整洁的字迹在每一条中似乎都写下了地址、电话号码和各种令人困惑的缩写。Dean研究着第一组笔记，它写着：

 

> 35摩根医生，208-555-7972，300美金/月 1卧，“宽敞”有壁橱，“初末押金”-？-“生活杂项”约60美金/月-？他们在电话里听起来很友善，于是我走了一英里过去，但当我上门后，他们说房间已经租出去了。※1

Dean又翻了几页，意识到这些都是关于租房的探索。Cas肯定是在某些当地报纸上找到了廉价公寓列表，这些地址和电话号码正是与之对应；本子上还有些其他人的字迹写下的笔记（Dean推测它们来自图书馆管理员），解释了怎么用Craigslist※2来寻找更多列表。笔记包括了租价、协定、家具情况、可入住的日期。Cas也查看了汽车旅馆的状况：镇子上的每一家汽车旅馆都被列在一页纸上，每一家都附有日租、周租和月租的价格。

这些探索无疑耗费了相当的时间和精力。

看起来Cas最终也没有成功。因为在所有关于租房的探索记录之后，本子上画着另外一幅地图，详细地描绘了那些公园中的一座。其中一处地方画着聚在一起的三丛灌木和一棵树，旁边标着星号，写着说明：

 

> “目前的最佳地点，在三从灌木下，隐蔽，老鼠不多，地面始终干燥。”还有一些有关如何用垃圾袋和硬纸板搭建避雨亭的想法。

“Cas，大学城。”Dean自言自语着，“该死的。九月中旬的大学城。正好在所有学生把房子都租完之后。该死的……我本来可以告诉你去另外一个镇子试试的……”

Dean的声音越来越低。

最终他语气生硬地说：“我本来可以告诉你学期开始之后小型大学城的租房状况就糟透了。我本来可以告诉你的，如果我曾经打过电话的话。 _但我天杀的没有打给你_ ，是吧？”

————————————————————————

接下来的一页上的段落长了一些。Cas开始记下更详细的想法，并且他也加上了日期：

 

> 9月12日，星期四。我意识到我需要把自己的思想组织起来，而星期四对我来说当然是个吉利的日子。
> 
> 结果表明寻找住房是相当困难的。最便宜的房间都在住满了学生的集体公寓中。但每次我到达时房间似乎都“已经租出去”了。我渐渐意识到他们不想租给我。也许是我的部分外表，或者某些行为举止不符合常规。此前我也曾经意识到这一问题，我的确缺乏对本地文化的全面了解；但之前这一点从没真正困扰过我。现在这个问题凸显出来了。
> 
> 这可能也与我的皮囊的年龄有关。出租的房屋中似乎都住满了非常年轻的学生。其中一个学生曾经问我我是什么时候出生的，未经思考我就回答 “寒武纪前”，他们认为这是个可笑的玩笑。但他们仍没有把房间租给我。
> 
> 也有一些不和学生同住的公寓可供租赁，但我能找到的最便宜的一间要求“初末及押金”1800美元/月，此后600美元/月。这无疑超出了我的承受范围。人们怎么能付得起这么多？
> 
> 除了荒谬的费用，这些公寓还要求收入证明、一份“信用核查”、“社会保险号码”和推荐人。这些我都不具备。（Dean和Sam会愿意当“推荐人”吗？——可能不会。）Jimmy Novak原先曾经拥有那些“保险号码”吗？那是什么？我没有任何他过去的身份证明；我最后一次占据他的时候他没有带着钱包。没有这些正规文件，想要取得进展显得异常困难。我需要问Dean他是如何取得那些伪造的身份证件的，他看上去总是有那些东西。
> 
> 最便宜的汽车旅馆：35美元/天。Dean和Sam是如何能够始终有钱支付这些的？他们是从哪里弄到塑料卡片和钱的？
> 
> 我有：32.9美元

————————————————————————

有关学生们的反应的描述让Dean皱起了眉毛，他往回翻了几页，再次翻看那些公寓和租房列表。这一次他注意到许多条记录都显示Cas曾经走了很远的路去查看一间出租房间，结果却被拒绝，或者发现房间突然间神秘的“已经被租出去了”。

Dean思索着这件事，再次看向Cas满是淤痕的面孔。

这看起来是一张相当值得信任的面孔；一张真的让人心爱的面孔。一张Dean熟知的面孔；一个曾经与他共同战斗了多年，并无数次救了他的命的朋友的面孔。不只是朋友；是他的家庭的一部分。但对一帮十八岁，正在读大学的爱达荷小子们来说，Cas看起来是什么样子呢？Cas在寻找住房的时候想必不像现在这样满脸瘀伤；但如果他来敲门，提出想要看看某间可租用的房间的话，那些读大学的孩子们会怎么看他呢？

可能就是个怪怪的中年男人。一个孑然一身的有点古怪的中年男人。而且Cas可能看上去很明显无家可归。那时候，当他连续几周独自生活在公园里之后，他的外表可能显得既破旧又肮脏。根据Dean对Cas的了解，他可能会以他那种天生的坦率告诉学生们他正住在一家公园的某些灌木丛下面，没有工作，没有收入，没有推荐人。

他们会想，不过是个落魄的家伙。

“你们这些该死的蠢货，”Dean冲他脑海中想象出来的那些爱达荷大学生嘟哝着，“你们去上一所天杀的教会大学来侍奉上帝，然后你们拒绝了一位主的天使，让他该死的沦落街头。”

“我也没好到哪儿去。”Dean顿了一下之后对自己说。他又叹了口气，翻开了下一页。

————————————————————————

 

> 9月19日，星期四。已经过了一周。我依然没有找到住所。而且尽管我现在睡在公园里，我拥有的钱仍在迅速减少，因为我不得不始终几乎每天花一小部分来换取食物。
> 
> 当Dean来电话时要问他的事：
> 
> 1\. 他好不好 / Sam好不好  
>  2\. 我可以回去吗？  
>  \- 我意识到Dean只有在我失去我所有的荣光后才要求我离开。在此之前无论是Dean还是Sam都从未要求我离开过。所以或许他们只有在我有用的时候才想让我在他们身边？  
>  \- 如果我保证只吃非常少量的食物，并且不占用任何空间的话会有用吗？也许我用掉了太多热水，或是吃掉了太多食物？  
>  \- 必须说服Dean我依然有用，而且不会占用多少水或食物。  
>  3\. 其他。如果第2条的回答依然是不：  
>  \- 所有之前列表里的问题，和这些新问题：  
>  \- **钱** ，挣钱的最佳方式是什么，有什么建议吗？我从上周起就在尝试不再花费任何金钱，但有几次我不得不购买食物（我能找到的最便宜的食物是那些速冻墨西哥卷。我让它们融化，然后冷着吃掉）。我的存款现在已经减少到：17.54美元。我已经开始寻找工作，但人们说“就业市场”很糟糕，不过我还没有进行真正细致的探索。而且看起来学生们在几周前学期开始的时候已经接下了所有的工作。  
>  \- **住所** ：“初末及押金”是什么意思？这项所需的金额总是那么高吗？为什么需要“信用核证”，还有为什么我需要为每一间公寓在这一项上支付25美金；“保险号码”是什么，我如何能弄到一个；我真的需要“生活杂项”吗（我真的不在乎那里没有供暖或供水，我只是想要一间避雨的屋子）  
>  \- **证件** ：如何在没有出生证明或驾驶能力的情况下取得一分身份证明。出租房屋的人全部要求身份证明以便进行“信用核查”、图书馆要求“居住证明”、昨天我被指引前去寻找救助站的女士，但即使是她也告诉我我必须拥有“公民身份证明”才能够领取免费的餐券。  
>  \- 真的需要一些关于噩梦的建议。以及：如何区分噩梦和现实（醒来后，你如何确认你真的已经醒了？）以及：有没有方法不再梦到某些特定主题（我如何能不再梦到飞翔；飞翔的梦本身并不坏，但当我醒来并意识到我的翅膀已经完全消失，我再也没法飞翔的时候，起身开始新的一天变得非常困难）。有任何方法能够阻止特定主题的梦不再发生吗？

————————————————————————

 

> 9月23日，星期一。
> 
> 今天我去了图书馆，并且发现了某些令我震惊的事情。我想如果我把它写下来，或许就能让我的思绪平静下来。
> 
> 成千上万年来，我始终在所有大洲范围内观察并探访人类。在过去的12000年内，我曾经在在这里——北美洲——的几具皮囊中逗留过，而人类始终在进行狩猎-搜集活动。那时陆地上有丰富的猎物，河流中有丰富的鱼类，秋季有丰富的食用作物。尤其是栗子树，在秋季它们会掉落相当大量的可供食用的栗子。秋季迁徙时，极北杓鹬和旅鸽等野生动物会布满天空。旅鸽格外容易捕获。秋季原本是捕捉猎物，收获野生作物，为冬季储存食物的绝佳时间。我知道Sam和Dean从未搜寻或捕猎食物，但我原本猜测那是因为他们选择不那么做。因此，尽管我最近十分饥饿，而且我的存款金额也因为不得不每天购买少量食物而减少，但我并不非常担忧，因为我始终在期待着旅鸽的迁徙，想着我可以很容易像昔日一样在它们栖息的树木上捉住几只，在火上烤熟，并将其中一些熏制留作日后食用，就像我在过去曾到这里探访过的人们所做的那样。但现在9月已经过了大半，而旅鸽仍没有出现。我本以为迁徙肯定是因为某种原因推迟了。事实上这是近些年来我第一次逗留在地球上渡过秋季（去年秋季我还身在炼狱，前年秋季我忙于天堂的内战，以此类推），因此这也是我第一次意识到旅鸽的迁徙没有发生。而且我也找不到任何一棵栗子树；据我上一次所知他们是北美数量最多的阔叶树，也是每年秋季最主要的食用作物来源——地上堆积的栗子通常会有一英尺厚——因此我很疑惑栗子树都到哪里去了。
> 
> 今天我询问图书管理员最近的栗子树在哪儿，然后非常震惊地得知栗子树、旅鸽，还有极北杓鹬以及艾草松鸡和野兔，甚至是曾经逆流迁徙的鲑鱼，都已经灭绝或濒临灭绝了※3。
> 
> 旅鸽已经彻底灭绝了。
> 
> 我无法理解这怎么会发生的如此迅速。当然，物种随时都在消亡，我也曾很多次见证了这件事的发生。但如此之多，如此之快？仅仅若干个世纪之前，不过是一眨眼的功夫之前，旅鸽还是整个星球上种群数量最庞大的鸟类。并且因为捕捉它们不需要昂贵的装置，它们始终是穷人们可靠的免费食物来源之一。你可以非常简单地在迁徙季节从它们栖息的树上徒手捉住它们。
> 
> 它们的消失让我感到如此的惊愕和悲伤，以至于我不得不走到外面，在图书馆的台阶上坐一会儿来消化这个发现。
> 
> 它们还曾经是那样壮观的飞行者；那样迅捷而可爱。我们曾叫它们“蓝色闪电”。很多次我在它们迁徙时与它们一同飞翔，只为了享受其中的快乐，只为观看那由石蓝色鸟儿汇聚成的群落遮蔽天空。
> 
> 现在，我终于明白为什么天空看上去如此空旷了。
> 
> 这让我感到深切的悲伤。
> 
> 这也带来了一个非常实际的问题。栗子树也消失了，几乎所有其他的免费食物来源都消失了。看起来穷人已经不可能再寻找并收集他们自己的食物。显然依然有人狩猎那些较大的动物，像是鹿和麋鹿和叉角羚，但图书管理员Audrey告诉我人们需要非常昂贵的枪支来狩猎（陷阱和深坑陷阱是被禁止的），而且人们必须购买“狩猎执照”，还必须拥有一辆汽车，并前往城市之外的固定地点；简单地说，想要狩猎，先得有钱。
> 
> 人类不再采集食物及狩猎了。我花了些时间才理解这一点，因为自从种族形成之初人类就一直是采集者和猎人。我知道农业已经覆盖了大部分地区，也注意到了城市巨大的规模，但我没有完全理解这种变化的深度。我也同样没有意识到野生的禽类和鱼类，甚至是野生的食用作物，都已经几乎被从大地上抹去了。
> 
> 一个人现在只能通过购买获取食物了。但留给没有钱的穷人的出路是什么？
> 
> 现在我必须从根本上改变我的策略了。

————————————————————————

 

> 9月25日，星期三。自从发现旅鸽的悲剧之后我变得忧心忡忡。我不得不购买更多食物，现在我的存款已经减少到了8.53美元，这是Dean给我的钱仅存的部分，而我依然没有找到我负担得起的住所。我不应该花那么多钱购买离开堪萨斯的巴士票的。不需要走得这么远。我本不该如此频繁的购买食物。本不该购买这本笔记本，或这支笔。
> 
> 8.53美元。
> 
> 我发现当身为人类时，卫戍部队训练中让自己冷静下来和从一个人的意识中驱逐恐惧的部分几乎不起作用了。我想那些技巧一定需要荣光。我曾经可以简单的命令自己冷静下来；而我立刻就会变得冷静。这不再有效了。完全不起作用。
> 
> 必须找到另一种控制这一恐惧的方法。我希望我能和Dean谈谈他和Sam是如何掌控这种感觉、这种困惑，还有慌张和绝望的感觉。
> 
> 8.53美元。8.53美元。8.53美元。
> 
> 可能采取的行动：
> 
> 1\. 我考虑进行乞讨，甚至稍微尝试了一下，尽管我对我是否值得获得任何人类的宽容感到非常不安。这一点很快就失去了实际意义，因为镇上的一名警察过来告诉我乞讨是被禁止的。
> 
> 2\. 偷窃？——不。绝不。不想偷窃。不想撒谎，不想欺骗。我想要做个好人；如果我要当个人类，我想要遵守人类的伦理规章。
> 
> 3\. 打电话给Dean？请求帮助，或许更多金钱？或者至少，建议？
> 
> 但如果我想要证明自己有用，打电话向他求助或乞求金钱都会起到反效果。
> 
> 还有：除了“不再有用”的问题，我意识到Dean可能在更深层次的意义上失去了对我的尊重。
> 
> 事实上也许几年前就是了。当然，从一开始他就一直用某种开玩笑的态度对待我；他这类人中的一部分将这作为情感防卫的手段，而他似乎需要他能建立起的所有情感防卫，对此我从未发表过意见。尽管有些时候我曾经考虑过告诉他，我并非没有注意到他那些轻蔑的玩笑；但这其实没什么；当一个人的年龄是对方的数千倍，又曾经探访过其它上百种人类文化，并且它们通通拥有看上去怪异，而且同样愚蠢的习俗的时候，这些就变得无关痛痒了。（他那些“私人空间”的训话就是个典型的例子；我可以负责任的说，每种人类文化在人与人的恰当间距、眼神接触、姿态表达等等方面都有自己的一套；一旦你拜访过100种不同的文化和它们在这种事上各自不同的规则之后，这一切就显得毫无意义了，不过是又一个次要、繁琐的小细节罢了。）
> 
> 但是在过去的几年中，他表现出了某些超出惯常玩笑范畴的东西；某些比讽刺我在21世纪北美文化细节方面的无知更甚的东西。在Dean最近的言语间，还有他的行为中，混杂着某些类似蔑视或嘲笑的东西。也许是挥之不去的不信任感吧。我想自从天堂内战的时候开始，Dean就逐渐失去了对我的信心和尊重。我想这是种正常的反应，因为我的确犯下了不容置辩的错误。我曾试图赎罪却失败了；如今我发现我不能像过去一样对他开玩笑的评论置若罔闻。如今那些玩笑显得更加暗有所指，他言语中的嘲笑也更加明显，而且它们现在变得令我困扰。我依然不加评论，但我总能注意到它们，并且这总让我感到有些痛苦。
> 
> 总而言之：如果我还有任何机会挽回Dean，或者可能还有Sam，对我的尊重，那么我这样打电话给他们，再清楚不过地告诉他们我有多么失败是绝不会起到正面效果的。
> 
> 我不会打电话给Dean的。我会等到他像他说过的那样打电话给我的那一天，也许那时我可以随口提起我的一部分问题，就像是我碰巧想起它们一样。就像它们无足轻重似的。
> 
> 尽管我想如果我有30多个问题要问，他很可能会意识到我自己过得不太好。他打来时我得先认清他的情绪再开口。也许一次问2、3个问题？也许当时机到来时我可以选出最重要的几个问题。当他来电话的时候。
> 
> 8.53美元。
> 
> 现在已经很晚了，接近午夜；书写变得越来越难，因为我的手在发抖，很快我就不得不停下来了。我仍然没能想出任何计划，而且我依然能感觉到这种令人窒息的恐惧和忧虑，但我会试试看能否睡上一会儿。我已经发现如果我在身上裹上2、3个塑料垃圾袋（我找到了一些干净、未经使用过的），把硬纸板垫在我的皮囊和地面之间，再把皮包放在我的头下面，我有时就能睡的着。今天我找到了更多硬纸板，建造了一间隐藏在我的三从灌木下的简陋避难所。也许如果今晚的梦不那么糟糕，我能够睡上一小会儿，明天我就能想出些计划了。

————————————————————————

 

> 9月26日，星期四。我刚刚想到，如果我不再是个天使，我也就不再是星期四的天使了。也许星期四不再是我的幸运日了。这想法让我觉得不知所措。
> 
> 我会想到这一点是因为这天开始的并不顺利。我还是没能睡上多久——我做了一个又长又诡异的梦。梦里我正在沉入某片沼泽之类的地方，水面不断上涨。Sam和Dean从旁边走过，他们冲我挥手，甚至打了招呼，但当我请求他们帮助我，或者至少扔给我一条绳子的时候，他们只是走开了。Dean甚至带着一条绳子。水淹到了我的脖颈，我乞求他把绳子的一端扔给我，但他只是摇了摇头，然后他们两人边聊着某个案子边走开了。意识到他们在走远的绝望感让我无法承受。我醒过来，天上下着雨，我的硬纸板已经湿了。我浑身透湿，觉得冷极了，发着抖，脑子混乱不清。我花了点时间才明白过来那只是一个梦。
> 
> 我想办法把自己拖到了巴士车站避雨。尽管最后我依然潮乎乎的，但我终于不再发抖了。至少我把这本笔记本用塑料袋裹得好好地，还有手机也是，我对此满怀感激。
> 
> 如果我真的在溺水，我不认为Dean会那样无动于衷地走开。
> 
> 也许他会？
> 
> 今天早上我非常累也非常饿。在过去的几周里我搞清了很多垃圾桶和垃圾点的清理时间，并且我通常都能在杂货店和餐厅的垃圾桶里找到一些食物。但它们一直很少，而且我依然没法储藏任何食物（食物肯定会引来老鼠。尽管我知道它们只是一样饥饿，由于某种原因它们在夜里从我脸上跑过的时候还是让我非常烦躁）。现在不过是九月下旬，但每天晚上我都觉得非常冷，而且总是饿着肚子，我知道我在失去能量。早上我是那么虚弱，甚至连思考都变得困难起来。我知道寒冷只会不断加剧。
> 
> 我知道现在这样是撑不下去的。我需要一个计划。一套策略。
> 
> 我需要把这当做一场战争，每一天都是一场战斗；这表示我需要一套整体策略，还有平日的具体战术方针。
> 
> 我需要一个任务。
> 
> 让我从库存开始：
> 
> **所有物** ：衬衫、毛衣、裤子、皮带、内衣、一双袜子、一双鞋、Dean给我的皮背包、一把牙刷、一管牙膏（几乎用完了）、一把剃须刀（尽管我用光了肥皂，所以有几天没能剃须了）、这本笔记本、笔和另一个大一点的塑料袋、三个垃圾袋（潮湿的）、几块硬纸板（现在可能已经毁了），还有8.53美元现金。
> 
> **皮囊的迫切需求** ：每天需要食物。每天需要水。暖和些、干燥些的睡眠场所，或者至少一些暖和些的被褥或者可以穿着睡觉的暖和些的衣服。某种避雨棚。
> 
> **皮囊的次要需求** ：真正避雨遮风的室内住所。更多皮囊保养补给——需要更多肥皂/洗发液、一个可以更常淋浴的地方、一条毛巾、已经需要更多牙膏、也许需要梳子整理头发，我想我需要一个对付手脚指甲的那种小钳子，我不确定除臭剂是不是该准备的（Sam和Dean总会用，但我不确定是大家都用还是只是个家族癖好）。还有洗衣皂、洗衣店要的25美分，还有当我清洗主要的这套衣服时能穿的东西。食物储藏、储藏食物的地方；如果我能有某种火源或者炉子，让我偶尔能吃上温暖的食物就太好了。还有：额外的衣物——需要整套替换衣物、若干内衣、更保暖的袜子、更保暖的外套、更保暖的裤子、帽子、围巾、手套。
> 
> 假设我解决了所有这些需求。然后呢？任务是什么？
> 
> **任务** ：改正我的所有错误，把天堂和地球的一切复原。
> 
> 该任务中的 **特殊目标** ：取回我可能残余的荣光、废黜Metatron、打开天堂的门、救助坠落的天使们；在过程中，希望能重新赢得Dean的尊重和友谊（可能的话），还有Sam的（可能的话）。
> 
> 达成这些目标的 **策略** 。挣钱来满足迫切需求（期间继续睡在公园里）；然后满足次要需求；然后皮囊应该已经得到照料并处于健康状态；然后取得充足的资金买一辆车；然后我将既健康又便于行动，可以回到Dean和Sam身边，随后展示我的用处，看他们或许能够帮助我取回我的荣光。然后我就能一个接一个的达成目标。
> 
> **本周的计划方针** ：我需要挣钱。为了挣钱我需要找一份工作，就像人类会做的那样。
> 
> 所以明天我会开始更加卖力地寻找工作。
> 
> 现在我觉得稍微冷静一些了。

————————————————————————

接下来的四页上写满了一列又一列名字、小地图、抄写的分类广告，然后是一份长长的清单，Dean最后终于搞明白上面记的都是小商户的名字。一串又一串商户的名字。餐厅、汽车旅馆、理发店、电影院、杂货店、宠物店、咖啡厅、快餐厅、手机店、车行、书店、鞋店、电子零件店，等等等等。它们都被整齐地写在长长的列表里，彼此之间看上去毫无关联，直到Dean注意到它们的地址；Cas一条街挨着一条街的找遍了整个镇子，在他遇到的每一家商户前停下来询问。Cas给每家商户都写了附注，记下它们是否有任何空缺的职位。

 

> 9月27日，星期五
> 
> 1\. 小红母鸡酒吧※4——只招“有经验的吧台人员”。
> 
> 2\. 赛百味三明治店——没有空缺职位。
> 
> 3\. 星巴克咖啡店——没有空缺职位。
> 
> 4\. 汉堡王餐厅——没有空缺职位。
> 
> 5\. 观赏鱼店——没有空缺职位。但鱼们非常可爱。
> 
> 6\. 国际薄饼屋※5——的确有空缺职位，但申请表格中要求提供居民身份的证明，而我没有，所以我甚至不能申请。我很想知道一家薄饼屋怎么能国际化，或者人们最开始为什么要用薄饼造一座房子。我不认为薄饼能够承受得了多少雨水。
> 
> 7\. Gas n Sip——有空缺职位，但要求具备操作收银机的经验和“客户服务”经验。我告诉他们我可以很快学会，但他们说他们在经验方面的要求是不容妥协的。令人失望。
> 
> 8\. 书店——没有空缺职位。
> 
> 9\. 软家具店——起初店员不愿意跟我说话。之后经理对我说我“难闻”并叫我离开，因为我是“肮脏”的，而他们“绝对不会让一个如此污秽的家伙靠近这些软家具”，所以我离开了。
> 
> 我无法继续我的任务了。我原本计划继续前往下一个地方，那家希腊餐厅，但现在我坐在一条小巷的便道边上，试着决定该做什么。花了长的惊人的时间停止因为被认定为“污秽”而感到强烈震惊，再加上想出某种矫正措施。
> 
> 我知道这种文化里人们习惯上应该每天淋浴，但住在公园里的时候要这样做非常难。每次在基督教青年会淋浴要花去1美元，所以我采取了定量配给，离上次淋浴已经过了一周了。还有，我需要肥皂——尽管我昨天夜里湿透了，但显然我还是污秽的。冷水是洗不干净的。一部分臭味可能来自我的衣服，但我已经无法再花费1.25美元去洗它们，还有购买洗衣皂要用的0.75美元，我也没有任何可以替换的衣服。
> 
> 这些清洁和气味的习俗原本不过是微不足道的文化细节之一。我曾拜访过很多根本不洗澡的文化，还有些用橄榄油或者盐水洗澡，还有一个用不新鲜的尿液洗澡（在北极；这是他们能找到的从皮肤上去掉腐臭鲸鱼脂肪的最佳方法）。也有些文化的人在身上涂满鹿的脂肪来避免蚊虫叮咬，或者喷洒香水盖住自己的体味。各种各样的方法。每种文化都有自己独特的一套。但作为一个天使只需要简单的用一个念头来清洁皮囊。被这样当面明确的提醒我不仅不再是个天使，而且甚至不是个合格的人类让我有种奇怪的感觉。在我看过所有那些文化之后，这件事本来不该对我有丝毫干扰，但是当那家软家具店的经理对我说我难闻而且污秽、必须离开的时候，最诡异的事情发生了：当我离开店铺时，我的呼吸变得有些困难，而保持抬着头就更是极度困难了。我的眼睛似乎也在燃烧。我发现我想要在某个没人看得到的地方一动不动地坐一会儿，所以我找到了小巷子里的这个地方，在这儿我可以坐一小会儿。
> 
> 我花了一点时间才认出这是羞耻；这就是羞耻带给人类的感觉。这感觉真的很恐怖。
> 
> 我真的希望我能打电话给Dean问他怎么办。我就坐在这里，攥着电话，盯着他的号码。
> 
> 但他可能会一笑了之。有关身体的问题属于会被他嘲笑的范围。
> 
> 不管怎么说，我已经决定我不该打电话向Dean寻求帮助。只要我想说服他我值得一些尊敬，而且我真的帮得上忙，就不行。另外，他说过他会打电话来的。我知道他会打电话来的。他说过他会的。我会等到那个时候。
> 
> 我已经稍微再想了想。我在脑海里回忆了Dean和Sam通常的自我清洁过程，还有他们在战斗时弄脏了之后会做的事。我想我需要支付：在基督教青年会的一次淋浴，一只那种棒状的除臭剂，一些肥皂，还有第二件衬衫。我还有8.53美元。花掉其中哪怕1美分都让我觉得心惊胆战，但我想我别无选择。

————————————————————————

 

> 同一天，晚些时候。我已经去药店买了一只小旅行装的除臭剂，1.29美元，一块很小的肥皂，1美元，然后又去了大学旁边的旧货店，在那儿我找到了一件我觉得看起来还不错的衬衫，售价3.25美元。这件衬衫看起来是一大笔开销，但我需要一件看上去真的过得去的衬衫。那里的衬衫种类相当之多，我想要寻求建议，但又因为担心我身上的味道太重而太紧张不敢靠近任何人。因此最后我把目标定在了Sam和Dean常穿的那种衬衫，绒绒的、满是直角和方格的那种。人们通常都会尊重Sam和Dean，所以这种衬衫大概不错。尽管我找不到完全一样的，但我想我找的这件也不坏：它不是绒绒的，不过上面有直角。但3.25似乎太贵了！我花了很长时间看过所有衬衫，但这似乎是唯一一件既得体又有所有扣子，我能负担得起，看起来也合身的了。我希望它过得去。
> 
> 然后我去基督教青年会洗了淋浴（1美元），剃了须，涂好除臭剂再换上新衬衫。我还是没有毛巾，但用纸毛巾也不太糟。我也清洗了我的内衣，并且试图用墙上的干燥器弄干它们。这用掉了很长时间，而且内衣还是有些潮，所以我这会儿有点冷。但我想我现在是干净的了。
> 
> 我觉得好些了。似乎可以重新抬起头来了。
> 
> 8.53美元-除臭剂的1.29美元-肥皂的1美元-衬衫的3.25美元-淋浴的1美元=1.99美元余款。我真的希望披萨店今晚能有几块没卖出去的披萨。我无力再购买任何食物了，而且今天也不是杂货店废弃食物的日子。
> 
> 下午已经过去了大半，但店铺还会再营业两个小时，所以现在我要回去继续干我的活了。专注在任务上：
> 
> 9\. 软家具店——
> 
> 我试着回到软家具店里，但却没法让我自己走进去。奇怪。
> 
> 10\. 希腊餐厅——没有空缺职位。那些食物闻起来那么棒，我的肚子不肯停下咕噜声。柜台后面一个上年纪的希腊男人怒气冲冲的盯着我，我很确定他接下来就要说我还是污秽、还是难闻，必须得离开，所以我开始往外走。但相反地他打包了一些东西，绕过柜台来把包裹给我。他还是怒气冲冲的，但也许那就是他惯常的表情，因为包裹里是一份让人惊讶的免费的东西，它叫做“巴克拉瓦”。※6它棒极了。我想它可能是我吃过的最棒的东西了。我满怀感激。  
>    
>  现在我有多一点能量了。
> 
> 11\. 鞋店——没有空缺职位。
> 
> 12\. 银行——没有空缺职位。
> 
> 13\. 大学电影院——没有空缺职位。但我注意到一些事情。他们傍晚时会放映现代电影，但在星期五和星期六的午夜他们会为学生放映老电影，票价低廉——下星期五他们会放映一部“史蒂夫•麦奎因”的电影，叫做“大逃亡”。我记得这个片名；Dean提到过它。他认为这是一部“古典片”，而且他有一次说我真的该看看这部电影。但电影票要2.5美元。我注意到的是，花2.5美元你实际上可以呆上足足3个小时，因为他们最早11点会让你进场（我问过了），而电影凌晨2点结束。里面很暖和，我瞥见了一眼放映厅内部，里面的椅子有垫子，看起来非常舒服。一个新目标立刻跳进了我的脑海：如果下一周我找到了工作，有了2.5美元，我可以去看Dean的电影，并且在温暖中坐在舒服的椅子上渡过3个小时。
> 
> 14\. 电脑店——没有空缺职位，而且我立刻意识到反正我也不知道任何关于电脑的事。
> 
> 15\. 硬件店——没有空缺职位。一样的问题，我不知道任何用得上的事。
> 
> 16\. 披萨店。结果他们认出了我！柜台那儿的那个学生就是在过去的两个星期六给我免费披萨的那个，他记得我。他微笑着欢迎我，而我对这个微笑起了很奇怪的反应；实话实说，我几乎要哭起来了。我不确定为什么。不管怎么说，这位披萨店员工的名字是Bryce，他是一名大学生，学工程学。他还问了我的名字，我回答“Steve”（从Dean的午夜电影里来的），而他说他们的确有一份送餐员的工作招人。我立刻想到这肯定就像是我在电视上看到过的另一部电影，所以我问这是不是那种包括打保姆屁股的工作，而他似乎认为我开了一个非常滑稽的玩笑（结果表明他也看过同一部电影）。他笑了好一阵子。但他似乎也认为我是故意讲这个笑话的。我永远也没法理解这种文化。无论如何，这份工作实际上只是把披萨送去给人们吃，不涉及亲吻或打屁股。但在这一切之后，结果表明这份工作要求具备驾驶证和汽车，所以最终这不过是另一次失望。但Bryce很善良，他说如果我明天晚上11点再来，他会试着为我留住一块披萨（明天他又上夜班）。我离开时他又露出微笑，还说“放轻松，Steve。”这是Dean和Sam曾经会说的话，我再一次差点哭了起来。我似乎正在经历由微小的事情引发的荒谬、夸张的情绪反应——这正常吗？或者我可能要病了？
> 
> 17\. 理发店。没有空缺职位，而且被店里的女理发师嘲笑了。显然剪发需要受过训练，拥有执照。但我想我还违反了某些性别角色的界限，因为之后我注意到理发店里的全都是女性。需要记住我在一副男性皮囊里；需要更注意这方面的事。
> 
> 18\. 滑雪用品店。没有空缺职位。我无法阻止自己盯着那些睡袋。它们看起来那么暖和！但它们也非常昂贵。即使是最便宜的一个也超过了100美元。
> 
> 19\. 越南汤店。没有空缺职位，而且他们只雇佣家庭。他们说“你的家人不会帮你吗？”时我很惊讶。我的第一个念头是“天使们感觉上似乎不再真的是我的家人了”，然后我想“现在Sam和Dean是我的家人了，他们这么说过。”但又跟着记起“厄，也不，显然不再是了。”。这三个念头一个紧跟一个的涌进来，我的眼睛再次突然刺痛起来。这件事总是发生，奇怪。我不得不离开了。
> 
> 20\. 家具店。没有空缺职位。
> 
> 21\. 大学旅店。没有空缺职位。经营者坦白地告诉我“有上百个有身份、有更多经验的学生等在外面，我为什么要雇佣一个没有工作经验、一看就是非法移民的中年男人？”他说这话的时候并不显得残忍；我想他是想帮上忙的。但我再一次在震惊中离开了。
> 
> 这是这条街上最后一家店了。这样的结尾令人沮丧。我想办法把自己弄干净了，但我无法让我的皮囊变年轻。而且，我是否不得不在我的背景问题上撒谎？假装我有工作经验？
> 
> 但我是如此厌倦谎言。我不想被迫撒谎。或者欺骗、盗窃、杀戮、或伤害任何人。如果我不得不做个人类，我想要过一种诚实的生活。
> 
> 我太饿了。我将不得不去翻检那些小餐馆外面的垃圾桶。我怀疑我是不是能忍到明天晚上得到披萨的时候再吃东西。

————————————————————————

 

> 同一天，星期五。我已经回到公园里了。雨停了，我找到了一些新的硬纸板来替换潮湿坏掉的那些。我换回了我脏一些的脏衬衫过夜，并且把新的那件（我觉得它还干净）裹在了一个包里，明天我会穿着它继续新一轮求职。我洗不起另一次淋浴了，但也许明天早上我至少可以稍微清洁一下，在某家店铺的洗手间之类的地方。还有，我今天忘了给我的手机充电，现在它关机了。我担心我可能错过了Dean的电话。明天早上我会在图书馆里给它充电，也许我还可以用图书馆的洗手间清洁一下，重新涂上除臭剂。
> 
> 如果不这么冷的话这里显得很美。天空中挂着一轮完美的四分月（正好有足够书写的亮光），群星在四周闪耀着，那些我曾在其间飞翔的群星；那只住在这个公园里的鸣角鸮正在我的正上方呼唤。事实上这一切非常美，但不知为什么，月亮和群星看上去却非常悲伤。银色的云开始飘过，这一切变得更美了，但奇怪的是，越是美丽，看上去就越是悲伤。甚至那只鸮听起来都很悲伤。
> 
> 当Dean来电话时要问他的事：
> 
> 1\. 问他好不好 / Sam好不好
> 
> 2\. 我可以回去吗，拜托
> 
> 我可以派的上用场的地方。这一周我都在思考这个，以下是我想到的：
> 
> \- 战斗技巧。
> 
> \- 从公元33年起的所有人类历史？——这可能没用。
> 
> \- 关于全部进化史的知识——也没用。
> 
> \- 以诺语和相关的如尼文/符文/神秘学知识。这有用吗？不确定。
> 
> \- 100多种其他语言。不， **没用** ，大部分语言都死了。
> 
> \- 整个星球的地理？ **没用** 。D/S用那些电话地图。
> 
> \- 友谊？这有用吗？不……也许不……不，我想这没用。否则Dean不会要求我离开的。
> 
> \- 也许我可以派上用场帮忙洗东西？现在我比较清楚该用多少肥皂，还有如何把肥皂洗掉了。也许我可以洗碟子，或者衣服。或者我甚至可以洗Dean的车。
> 
> 这列表看上去非常短。
> 
> 3\. 其他
> 
> \- 此前的所有问题
> 
> \- 梦在变得更糟。尽管没有下雨，昨晚我还是又做了那个溺水的梦。之后想办法再睡着了，却只梦到我失去荣光的那一刻惊恐、麻痹的知觉，还有我的翅膀被扯去的感觉。我想，我的翅膀真的消失了吗？或者它们还在那里，但太麻木了所以我感觉不到他们？
> 
> \- 对食物感到绝望。着实越来越担忧，饥饿也越来越难以控制。我知道这在削弱我的皮囊。我想知道Dean是否知道其他可以获得免费食物的途径。
> 
> \- 这么频繁的感到我的双眼被泪水刺痛是正常的吗？只在今天就发生了五次。这是某种疾病吗？
> 
> \- 什么时候可以撒谎。有了今天的经历我害怕我需要为了得到工作在背景问题上撒谎，这让我很困扰。我想当个好人，不去撒谎、欺骗或盗窃，但我开始感到非常无望。人们似乎对我的皮囊的年龄和我在相关经验、驾驶执照、居民身份证明和住址上的缺失感到怀疑。很多人问过我是否是个囚犯，或者我是否有精神问题，或者我是否是“非法移民”。我怕我将不得不撒谎，但我不想这样。虽然我知道Dean和Sam都经常撒谎。他们肯定是找到了某种方法来平衡谎言和他们自己心中的正义和正确之道。我真的想和Dean讨论这个：什么时候可以撒谎？还有更笼统的——当你生活在一个好人会饿死的世界上时，你怎么坚持做个好人？
> 
> 或者我根本不是个好人？这是给我的惩罚吗？这是我应得的吗？
> 
> 也许是的。

————————————————————————

Dean不得不再次停下阅读。这一次他没有站起身，没有离开，也没有合上记事本。相反地，他把本子放到Cas被毯子裹着的腿上，把椅子拉得离床近了一点，并且终于伸手握住了Cas的手。

“Cas。”Dean说，跟着停了下来。他有太多事情要说。

最后Dean说：“Cas，那个梦……Cas，你 **一定得** 知道，我绝不会放任你那样溺水的。”

然后他想，但我就是这么干的。

Dean陷入了沉默。

太吝啬，太迟。

Cas的手似乎有些冷，因此Dean把自己的另一只手包握上去，轻轻摩擦着Cas的手指试图让它们暖和起来。然后他用双手紧紧握着Cas的手，坐在那里很久很久，只是握着Cas的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者后记——
> 
> Castiel的日记很大一部分是基于我的一段生活，那时我时常寻找住所，身心俱疲，长时间住在陌生的文化中，几乎始终孤单一人。长话短说，这不容易。有太多的文化细节让你抓狂，还有让人眼花缭乱的逻辑障碍。这让我觉得，对一个几乎几百万年来只对付过狩猎-搜集文化的天使来说，今天美国文化的很多细节可能都很诡异。
> 
> 而且我试想过很多次，如果我是一个只在2000前最后一次到访过地球的天使，我会注意到的第一件事就是旅鸽的缺失！（还有栗子树，以及我们已经失去的一切）
> 
> 可怜的Cas。他面对的是一条艰难、漫长的道路，孑然一身，甚至他感觉到的情感对他来说都是陌生而令人困惑的。让Dean松口气吧，他根本不知道这对Cas来说会有多难。
> 
>  
> 
> 译注  
> ※1 - 这段的原文写了缩写，中文我翻不出来那种感觉……大家自己体会下。原文：35 Morgan Dr, 208-555-7972, $300/mo 1 br, "spacious" and has closet, "first last deposit" - ? - "utilities" approx $60/mo - ?  
> ※2 - 由创始人Craig Newmark于1995年在美国加利福尼亚州的旧金山湾区地带创立的一个网上大型免费分类广告网站。是美国最火的。  
> ※3 - 有关这里列出的一些物种：北美的栗子树从1904年开始感染了栗疫病（一种由真菌导致的疾病），导致了大量栗子树的死亡。http://m.zhihu.com/question/26652610 知乎的这个帖子里给了一些介绍和图片。翻译到这句之前我跟Cas一样完全不知道这件事……极北杓鹬和旅鸽都曾经是北美地区数量爆棚的迁徙鸟类，遭到大量猎杀之后已经消失了。艾草松鸡被世界自然保护联盟列为近危等级，数目减少的主要原因似乎是由于栖息地丧失。野兔——这里原文是desert rabbit，我没能查到是具体哪种兔，有知道的小伙伴请指教。鲑鱼（大麻哈鱼）在北美也是因为人类的大量捕捉，以及生存环境受到影响（河流中的堤坝阻拦）等等，数量锐减。现在已经采取了保护措施，希望能有效果。  
> ※4 - Little Red Hen bar  
> ※5 - International House of Pancakes，缩写IHOP，是一家专长于早餐食品的美国连锁餐厅  
> ※6 - Baklava，西亚各国的著名甜点。它由很薄的酥皮一层一层裹起烤制而成，中心部分基本由核桃、杏仁、开心果之类的坚果组成，口感酥松香脆，有黄油和蜜糖的清香。这家希腊餐厅的店员（还是老板）是好人呢


End file.
